Werewolf the series
by american-werewolf
Summary: This is fanfiction based on the short lived Fox series Werewolf. It ran on Fox during the 1987-1988 season. I wrote this entire fic between 2000 and 2002, though I am finally uploading the rest of the chapters. The fic takes place after the series ended.
1. Default Chapter

**WEREWOLF**

Eric Cord was on the run as before. He was still on the run and nothing new had changed after killing Janos Skorzeny. And now he had to deal with the fact that Nicholas Remy was really "The father of us all". He had some time before his next transformation. And he dreaded to even think of going through the change again. Even though he had done it so many times he never could get used to it. Sometimes the hunger was outstanding, so much so that he could scarcely control from killing innocents. But all he wanted to do now was try to get to the one person he truly connected with. The one person he could trust with his secret. He only hoped that it wasn't too late. And he had a long ride ahead of him. For him that meant lots of hitchhiking but then he became quite the novice going across the country searching for a way out of his living nightmare.

He finally made it to Los Angeles. He was worried that he wouldn't know what to say to her. The last time he had seen her was when all this had started. He could still remember it vividly. Playing in the pool with her and having fun. He really did love her but he had no choice but to leave. He knew if he stayed then he may have hurt her. When the change came over him he was no longer in control. The animal took over and kept the human side at bay. Yet he seemed to still possess minimal control and could discern those who he would never hurt in life. But each time was harder and harder to resist killing and "the hunt". And the hunger just became more and more visceral. And he had saved Kelly from Skorzeny. But she saw the animals that they both became and she wasn't sure what to do. And that was the last Eric had seen of her. He had written her letters but somehow he never got around to mailing them. He found his way back to her house. The place still looked the same though. The home he grew up in after his parents died. He wondered if she ever forgave him for killing her brother and his best friend Ted. But he had no choice as Ted attacked him one night and passed the lycanthropic curse on to him.

The door opened.

"Eric?! Oh, my God where have you been?"

"That's a long story, Kel. I've really missed you a lot."

"You've missed me? The feelings mutual, pal. Come here."

She pulled him close to her and kissed him. He didn't return the kiss.

"What's wrong? Isn't everything, Ok now isn't it? Did you find that, what was his name?"

"Skorzeny. Janos Skorzeny. Yeah, Kel, I found him. But I also found that that wasn't the end of it either."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

They both walked inside her spatial house that her and her dad resided in.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's still in a bad way, Eric. He's still pretty messed up over that whole thing with my brother. But I don't blame you, buthe doesn't know how to feel. You were like a son to him. You know that."

"Yeah, but now I feel like Cain, and I just slayed Abel. I loved Teddy as a brother."

"Eric, he gave you no choice. He even gave you the gun with the silver bullets."

"Yeah, I know but I still miss him everyday, Kel. And like I said its not over. He was wrong. Skorzeny wasn't the first of the line. I killed the son of a bitch only to find out that he wasn't the one."

"You mean your still---?"

"Yeah, I'm still--. You won't believe the things I've done and seen if I told you."

"Well there's one thing I want to know. Did you find someone out there?"

"Not exactly much time for a love life. I'm just trying to stay one step ahead of this bounty hunter."

"Rogan?"

"Yeah, you know him? Wait of course. He's asked you about me too. He almost got me once but I got away. Sometimes I wonder if I should just give in. Let him take me in. He carries silver bullets. If he got me then my worries would be over."

"Eric, don't talk that way! He won't get to you. And if he does he has to go through me first. I really do love you, Eric."

"I love you, Kel. Just my life isn't exactly the best right now for a relationship, but I had to see you. Being on the run isn't exactly the easiest life. But I have to find Remy now. He did have this one country club but it's been moved to a location I can't find. He knows I want to find him. I have to now."

"But that's the exact same thing you said about Skorneny. And now look what happened? He's dead and you're still a werewolf."

Eric then looked at his hand and he saw he now had the pentagram on the palm of his right hand. That was also one of the traits of his curse. The sign of the pentagram would appear slowly until upon the verge of the change it would begin to bleed. And now it was already looking quite red.

TO BE CONTINUED……..


	2. chapter 2

**WEREWOLF PART II**

Eric knew that he didn't have a very long time to finish explaining things to Kelly. For now his cycle was starting and the change would come over him soon enough and it would be better for him and those around him if were locked up. But he was so glad to see her again. But he knew that even that wouldn't last.

"Eric, its happening again isn't it?"

"Yes."

He looked at his hand again. He grimaced and made a fist.

"Look, I better be going. But I'll be back tomorrow. If that's OK that is."

"How can you ask that? Of course it's all right. Eric, I'm really scared for you."

"Yeah that makes two of us."

He gave her a hug and kissed her then he picked up his backpack and left. He then thought of where he could keep himself hidden for the night. Kelly had only seen his beast once and he wanted to keep it that way.

Eric had been running for some time now. He was so tired. If only sleep was an option. He then found and old abandoned warehouse. Deciding to take a look, he stepped inside.

"I guess this'll have to do for tonight. Nothing more to do but wait."

He found a spot to sit and just wait for the inevitable to happen. Immortality came with a high price. To age slower than others and be virtually invincible, yet when the cycle starts the werewolf takes over. And all it wants to do is feed. It's a never-ending hunger that Eric knew very well.

Time passed as the day grew darker and then darker. The people in the city were out and about the town. Kelly hadn't been sure what to make of her ex's return. She couldn't even remember how long it had been since she last saw him. Finding a cure was what she knew he had to do though. How can you have a normal life with a werewolf? And there's no telling what time of the month they can come. It's always random. So much for the old tales of the full moon causing the reaction of the lycanthrope, but Kelly had learned from Eric and he in turn had learned from her brother Ted, that everything they had read in horror novels or seen on screen were pure fiction compared to the real nightmare. She had a lot on her mind right now. So she decided to get a drink. If only Ted had warned them all sooner and if maybe he could have been locked up they would have found a way to end the curse. But this was all a bunch of maybes and that doesn't amount to much in the real world.

Eric was breathing heavy and he was burning up inside. Then he heard footsteps near by. Footsteps thatwere inside the building that he had chosen as a haven for the night.

"Who's there?"

He hadn't received an answer. The last thing he needed was to have someone here while he was in this state of being. He knew that soon the transformation would happen and as much as he willed it to stop he had no real control over it.

"Look, whoever is there, please leave! You don't want to be here right now!"

The steps sound even closer now. Yet the person owning the tread still remained silent. Frustrated, Ericwent off to look for whom it is that he heared. The warehousewas huge and he had found a nice place that he wouldn't harm anyone. That is if no one came inside. A man he had never seen before came finally into his view.

"What are you doing here?"

Eric had to know.

"Watching you. Hello, Eric."

He was shocked and taken aback that the man knew his name.

"How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?"

The man walked closer to him. Eric stepped back. He looked at his right palm and it was now bleeding. And he knew only to well what that meant.

"Look, I don't really care how you know my name or anything else, but just leave!"

"Oh I have been forewarned. Don't you worry about that."

All of a sudden Eric grimaced. He fell to the ground as though he's in pain.

"My name, by the way is, Chance. I shall be in touch."

Chance just looked at him and seemed unaffected by what he witnessed. He then leaves the building with Eric inside transforming. Walking away into the night air Chance looks up at the sky and thinks how everything has come to be. He knew he would see Eric again before long.

Kellywas sitting reading when there's a knock at her door. She goes to open it hoping against hope that its Eric, but is sorely disappointed to see its Rogan.

"Eric isn't here OK."

She was in no mood to deal with him right now. He was a part of the reason that Eric was running.

"Look, I know he's in the area. Do you really know everything about your boyfriend?"

"I know all I need to know, OK! And if you haven't noticed he's not exactly my boyfriend as I haven't seen or talked to him in ages! And talking to you right now isn't helping!"

She tried to calm herself down. She hated that while she was so upset, Rogan never raised his voice once and seemed to be calm and cool.

"You know, Ms. Nichols, that I will find him sooner or later and then put an end to his nightmare."

"Goodnight, Mr. Rogan, and don't come back."

She closed the door on him. Rogan thought to himself that Kelly knew where Eric wasand he intended to find out.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

**WEREWOLF PART III**

Eric awoke from his nightlong slumber as the beast to find himself still secure in the warehouse. He was glad he had brought his backpack with him full of clothing so he could change fairly easily. He noticed the clothes he had been wearing the night before were not tattered and torn on the dirty floor. He often felt as if he would never find a cure to this curse. That he would be doomed to roam the earth forever in the dark night as a raving animal lusting for food. That was the worse part of it—the never-ending hunger. But now his mind went back to the last events he could recall of the night before. He thought about that as he dressed himself. Who was that man? What was his name again? Chance is what had said. And yet he knew what Eric was. Could he be able to help him then? Eric intended to find out if that were possible.

Later in the day Eric stopped by at Kelly's, but she was out. He had to remind himself that she does have other responsibilities besides worrying about him. The day went along slowly for him. He was at least glad that his right palm showed no pentagram. And that meant that he could sleep in the nighttime like most people do and take for granted. That meant beast would be unleashed this night. No tonight the beast would be kept at bay. That was the little comfort that he ever seemed to seep out of the misery that called itself his life.

Chanced walked in his boss's office. He couldn't wait to speak about his news.

"It's done. Well the first stage is anyway. I saw him. You were right, he is so weak. I almost felt sorry for him. Him and his search for the elusive cure for his peculiar illness."

His boss smiled but never said a word.

"He will be put to good use here. And I can bring him to you. He doesn't even fully appreciate his gift or the hunt. I shall visit him again. I know his haunts and where to find the rat. The traitor. Yes he moves about quite a lot but he leaves his tracks and Rogan is still right on his tail. Follow Rogan, find Cord. Our young Eric Cord is quite the wanderer. But he won't be very difficult to bring to the fold. I mean he has no choice right?"

His boss just sat there thinking and then finally replied… "Right." He then grinned but in a very menacing way.

Eric then trying to come up with some way to find Remy. This nightmare was not going to get any better unless he kept moving. He was so glad to see Kelly, but he knew just him being near her put her in jeopardy at all times. Just keep moving. Someday, someday having a normal everyday life won't be just a dream anymore. But the building that Remy once resided in has been since burned down. Yet he was the key to the ending of the curse. The 2,000 year old werewolf under the guise of a college professor. Most likely now he had some other form of job. Eric was getting no where fast with his query as to where the professor' whereabouts could be. But the man he met last night was still on his mind. He decided to rent a room at a motel nearby. This was all par for the course for him anyway. He couldn't count how many places he had to stay since he's been on the run. He went in and went to get some sleep. But he would never sleep in peace again as he knew there were others out there just like him who would kill him as he would them. That is the reason that he carried a gun in his pack loaded with silver bullets. But for that matter so did Rogan. Rogan was chasing Eric who in turn was hunting Remy.

TO BE CONTINUED…………


	4. Werewolf chapter 4

**WEREWOLF PART 4**

Eric had been at the motel for over a week now. He had taken an odd job as the manager there. Which was great for him as he could stay there for free just as long as he made sure to do his rounds and take care of the guests. And so far he hadn't had a change yet. His cycle had passed for now but he knew it would come back as usual and the wolf would be out again. He was talking to a guest who was complaining about something he had heard or seen.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. But I don't exactly understand what you're trying to tell me."

"Look, young man, I said that I heard a strange noise last night in here. And if I had to guess I would say that it was a dog or something."

"Yes, well animals aren't allowed here."

"Neither are rats but we still have them don't we?"

Eric was getting tired of the guest constant complaints. This one guest had in the last few days had some wild story to say about everything. Just the other day he claimed he had seen God himself come down to his room and talk to him face to face.

"I know sometimes what I say doesn't always seem exactly the truth. It's just that I have very real dreams, but I assure you that this is not one of them. I could barely sleep last night at all."

Eric had to think on this for a second. He remembered an old woman he had met who was known for her rather "tall tales" yet one story she recounted was based solely on actual fact. She had seen him as a werewolf and he had done everything in his power to help her. Her family believed her to be not mentally sound and so she was put away in a facility for the mentally insane. Eric did wind up eventually rescuing her out of that place. So could the same thing be happening here? What exactly did this man hear?

"Ummm, OK start over again. What exactly did you hear?"

"Look, dammit, I'm not crazy OK! All right again, it was some kind of animal growling or something to that affect. And it kept me up most of the night and I was too afraid to get back to sleep. But I was too afraid to stay up too. I just really didn't know what to do as a matter of fact." "Do you know what room it came from?"

"Well it had to be next to me so it was room 13."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Well, look I'll get on right away. You can go back to your room now."

"Yeah well you better."

He glared at Eric for what seemed like forever and finally walked away. Eric thenwent to room number 13. Whatwere the odds with a room with that number? But he thought to himself that it had to be a coincidence. Hewent and knocked on the door. No one responded. He knocked again. He then uses the key he has to check it out. The roomwas empty. He looked around. He then noticed claw marks along the walls and on the bed spread. He examined them closer.

"What the hell?"

He now knew that one of the guests here was something not as he appeared. Much as Eric himself wasn't what he appeared to be. Then the man who occupied the room suprised Eric and walked in.

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?"

"You want to explain this?"

Eric motioned to the claw marks.

"Hey, what can I say? I can get a little wild sometimes."

The man smiles. Eric looks worried.

"You're a werewolf."

The man laughed at this.

"I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you. Or you could find yourself inside a padded room, know what I mean."

He movd closer to Eric so that they're both eye to eye now.

"You just keep out of my way and everything will be fine."

He then pushed Eric out of his way andlay down on the shredded bed. He then looked up at Eric. "So are we clear?"

Then he stretched his arms and Eric noticed the pentagram on his palm.

"Yeah, we're clear."

Then walking down to the head office of the motel Eric looked out the window and for a split second he swears he could see Chance right outside. But when he looked again there's no one there.

"Great, I have a werewolf staying here and on top of that I have some mystery stalker. Something's gotta give."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Werewolf chapter 5

**WEREWOLF PART 5**

Chance wandered about in the large office of his boss. He paced and paced not quite knowing what to do. Then he picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Yeah, I just need more time, OK. But yes the plan is going smoothly. Yes, he will be here; I can almost guarantee that. Yes, and yes."

He then hangs up and heads out. As he walked down the block he ran into "Alamo Joe" Rogan. Rogan stoped and triedto talk to him.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

"No, I don't think so. Look, I'm in a hurry."

Rogan reached into his dark denim jacket pocket and produced a picture of Eric Cord. He showed the picture to Chance.

"Have you seen this man? Now take a good look."

Chance just shruged.

"No, I'm sorry I can't say I have."

"But I know I know you from somewhere but I can't quite recall."

"Well, you probably have me mistaken. I have that kind of face. And look anyway I really have to be on my way."

He then turned and walked past Rogan. And Roganwas looking at him as the man in a hurrywent over and got in his car and then drove off. His destination quite unknown to the lone bounty hunter.

The motel job was getting old really fast. The only reason that Eric puts up with itwas his free room and board. But some the tenantswere quite adamant. And many of them seemed to be so restless. And he's still not sure what to do about the werewolf tenant. He couldn't kill him while he's a man. But as of so far that he knows the man hadn't transformed anymore as of yet. But he had his silver bullet loaded gun at the ready as always under the desk. How often he had to use that since all this began. The all this being his introduction into being a living breathing monster straight of out of a book on the occult. Then as his mind wandered Chance came walking in.

"Remember me?"

Eric is stunned.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Chance laughs at him and shows he has no fear of Eric.

"Well is that a nice greeting for a could be resident?"

"Somehow I don't think your looking to rent a room. What the deal?"

"Cut to the chase huh? So much for small talk."

"You knew about me that night. And you weren't frightened. Are you----"

"No, I'm not one of your kind if that's what you were going to ask. All human here. But I do know of your existence. I have for quite some time. The cycle of the wolf as it were. I know that the whole full moon thing is bullshit. I know that you don't age like us mortals. And that you can only be killed by pure silver. And that when the change comes over you that you can stop it. Well YOU can't but I do know of others who can shift at will and aren't subject to the cycle."

This brightens Eric's face.

"Are you saying there's a way that I can control it? That I can fight the shift if I want to?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. But you have to come with me tonight. Unless tonight is not a good one for you. If you know what I mean."

Eric shows him his right palm and its clear. They both smile.

"Then come with me. I'm sure this motel can run itself."

Later in the night they're both at the home of Chance's boss.

"Wow, this is a very nice place he has here."

"Yes, he does well for himself. A very lucky man."

"So who is this great werewolf cure person of yours?"

"Oh, he'll be in soon enough. He's just waiting. But he'll be along."

"Great."

Eric then looked around.

"There's something about this that seems odd. Something's not right."

"What do you mean exactly? Do you sense him?"

"Sense who?"

"Oh you know who. You can sense him as all the others can. The way you sensed Janos."

Eric's faces grew grave.

"No. It can't be."

"Oh, but it is."

Eric realized now what the strange feeling is. He could sense evil all around him now and he knew it first hand. Then the man who is on both of their minds entered the room. He walked over to Chance.

"I see you've brought him here. I am pleased."

Chance smiled at this.

"I knew you would be. He's all yours now."

Eric had a look of pure terror on his face now and his stomachwas turning over.

"You're the boss aren't you?"

"Yes, Eric, I am. Chance here works for me you see. And soon so will you."

Eric just stood there dumbstruck. He could only come up with one thing to say.

"Remy."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Werewolf chapter 6

**WEREWOLF PART 6**

The three of them stood there. Eric thought that he would never see Nicholas Remy again. Though often he searched for him and had it in his mind to find him and kill him thus ending the curse. But right now he wasn't prepared for this.

"I knew you hadn't forgotten me, Eric."

"Unfortunately, no."

Remy gestured for Chance to now leave the room at which the lackey did so. The lights flickered for a second or so. Then Remy moved closer to the now bewildered Eric.

"Do you fear me, boy? I can smell your fear all around you. You're even more frightened than when the last time we met."

This brought up that memory in Eric's mind of his first encounter with the forever-young Remy. He had made Eric feel pain that is so unique to werewolves. He had great power and could manipulate the actions of other lycanthropes.

"So why am I here, Remy? What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"Oh there is so much to say to you. I won't bore you with lengthy details on my reasons for having you here. So I'll be brief."

"Thank God for small favors then."

"Look, I let you get away from me last time. I won't be so generous again."

He then walked about the large room.

"I have an option for you. I don't know if you're aware but you're special. See you still posses the ability not to feed. No other of my lineage can say that. You seem to possess some innate goodness in you. And even the wolf exhibits it. Yes it is a violent animal and you are vicious but you seem to have much control even this late in the game."

He continued to talk and walk around Eric. He walked as if circling him. At least that's how Eric viewed it as.

"See this just doesn't happen. By now you should have long gave into your cravings. What stops you?"

"What stops me from killing innocent people? It's hard OK. Harder than you know. And I don't remember much but the longer I'm this way the more bits and pieces start forming. And I know that I don't want to hurt anybody. And lately I've been able to keep myself locked away."

"But why? Give in and let it happen. You know you want to."

"NO! I don't want to! You wouldn't understand. All you care about is the great secret of what we are. What you are. To be able to blend in as though you were normal. Well I am normal and I plan on ending this curse. Because that's what it is a curse. It's no blessing or some awesome power. It's a damned curse and I for one want out."

"Yes, I believe you do."

Back at the old motel Rogan stopped by. He looked around and no onewas there at the register. He then saw one of the occupants coming out.

"Excuse me, but have you seen this man?"

He hands the man a picture of Eric.

"Yeah, he works here. He sorta runs the place. Why?"

Rogan ignores the query.

"Do you know where he might be right now?"

"Well I saw him leave earlier. I thought he'd come back sooner but so far he hasn't. But then this place is pretty slow. Are you some kind of cop or something?"

"Something like that."

He then noticed the mans hand. He tries not to let on that he's seen the pentagram.

"Have you stayed here long?"

"Not really. So if you don't mind me asking what do you want with Eric?"

"I do mind."

The man then noticed something about the bounty hunter. He saw his gun beltwas full of silver bullets.

"Hey are you some kind of Lone Ranger nut or something?"

He motioned to the belt.

"I just find that sometimes you need a little something extra. Do you have plans tonight?"

"What the hell kinda question is that?"

It then dawns on him what the question meant. He realizes that his true nature is revealed due to his soon to be blood soaked pentagram.

"I have always have plans. But then you're in on the game aren't you? You know about Eric too."

"How much time till it happens?"

"Why are you gonna shoot meor something?"

"I just might do that."

Meanwhile, Eric and Remy stoodeye to eye to each other.

"So what do you say?"

"I'd never play your game. No way, no how, no chance."

"Ooohh how original. I know that if I had you in my camp that you could be trusted. But alas I guess that whole idea was a mistake on my part. I wanted to give you even greater power."

"So what now? Are you Darth Vader or something trying to get me to choose the dark side?"

Eric laughed as he says this.

"I'm outta here."

He then turned to leave. But he found the door locked.

"Open it!"

"Eric, I want to show you something."

Remy then let out a loud growl that would frighten even the most dangerous men. This caused Eric to step back from the door. Just then Chance re-entered the room. Remy then turns back to Eric.

"Look at your hand now, Eric."

He then does just that and finds he now has a pentagram. Yet this wasn't there today and it just appeared now. So this is how far Remy's power can reach.

"I don't want this. Not tonight."

Remy and Chance both laugh at the sad look on Eric's face. This makes him angry and he punches Remy. He falls to the floor but is obviously unharmed.

"Very good, young man. You have more guts than I thought. We'll use them tonight. I give you that option. If not, then this will be your last night on earth. And you can finally be free of this curse as you call it. Permanently."

Chance then speaks finally.

"Since you now have him as you want him can I now get what I want?"

"Oh yes, you shall get so much more though."

"I want it. I want what you two have. You promised me that when this night came."

"Yes, I know I did, Chance, but I also want to see how far our young friend here will go."

This startled Eric.

"What do you mean?"

He then found that his handwas bleeding now.

"Oh, God, no! Please! Stop this! You can do this to me. You started the cycle."

"Yes well its out of my hands now. I shall leave that for you and Chance to figure out."

He then threw Chance across the room and bolted out the door. Eric ran to the door to open it but again it wouldn't budge. Then Chance realized what was going to happen. Hewas now locked in a room with a soon to be werewolf. On the other side Remy spoke to them.

"See, Eric if you do what I believe you will do then I know I have you. I already own you. And Chance was my great pawn in all this."

Chance then bangs on the door. Then Eric starts transforming. Chance screams to be let out before it's too late.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Werewolf chapter 7

**WEREWOLF PART 7**

The man and Rogan still stood eye to eye feeling out each other mentally. They then begin to circle one another. Finally Rogan's curiosity got the better of him.

"What's your name?"

"What does it matter now? We both know what's going to happen here."

"One of us is going to die here tonight."

"That's right. And its gonna happen soon. I can feel it."

"Well when that happens is when I kill you. And that's in the here and now."

The man then growled at Rogan and sneered. He growled once more only this time he had fangs. Rogan thenwent for his gun and that's when the man knocked him down before he could fire it. He then stepped over him and ran out into the night. Rogan got up as fast as he could andchased after him. The man found a secluded spot and finished the transformation. He fell to the ground and let it all happen. His body grew to an immense size and his clothes tore at the seams. Hair sprouted all over him. Claws sprung from where his fingernails were. His nose and mouth elongated into a wolf's snout. The full wolfwas out and he was now ready to attack anyone who might come his way. The hungerwas taking over and the only thing on this beast's mindwas food. And food for himwas innocenthumans. He thenran off for his hunt. Roganwas not far but still too far to actually see him but he tried following his own instinct. And as soon as he sees him he'll load his body will silver bullets.

Eric was also changing and all Chance can dowas scurry about the room looking for a way out. He kept searching for any opening or any way to save himself. Ericwas almost fully transformed now. Then as the Eric werewolf got up Chance hid himself behind a tall bookcase. He hoped that Eric werewolf didn't notice that in mid transformation. Then Eric werewolf began sniffing. He could smell someone is in the room with him. He then went over to where Chancewas hiding and sniffed there. And Chancewas sweating so much from fear that he almost peed himself butwas able to hold that in. Then Eric werewolf heard something from outside and thenskulked over and broke through the door. He then let out a loud howl. He moved through the dark deserted streets. Chance finally came out of hiding. He wasbreathing heavily. He then got angry thinking of the predicament Remy left him in. "I'll kill him myself."

Roganwas close to the werewolf now. He could hear his steps. Just then hewas caught from behind and thrown across the road. He lost his rifle. He then stumbled upon getting up and grabbed it and fired at the beast but missed. He ran after him again. But the skywas so dark and not many lights out in this part of California. He thought to himself how this would never happen in LA. He noticed the beautiful dark clear sky. Not a sound around here save the two of them. Rogan remembered all the times he had to chase after Eric all over the country and catching up with him a few times but how the quarry always escaped. But he wasn't about to let this creature escape. Not unless he died first. He could hear its growls, which were loud and deep. Then it came charging after him and he had just enough time to see it and aim and shoot. He shot at its heart. He fired onceonly. He learned that regular bullets had no effect but silver was quite another matter. And these were pure silver slugs he used. Then the lycanthrope went down with out much of a struggle. And it let out a sickly howl. He then looked down at it. As the monster lay there dying it started transforming. All the fur receded and the body shrunk in size. The snout became a human mouth again. Then the former animal now lay there as a human. He closed his eyes as life passed him. Rogan let out a long sigh of relief. Now he had to explain this to the authorities. Then he heard another noise just as he was finally read to relax. And it was the all too familiar cry of a werewolf. But little did he know that this wolf was Eric.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	8. Werewolf chapter 8

**WEREWOLF PART 8**

The Eric werewolf howled into the night as he skulked about the dark fierce night. The animal then spotted a lone man with a gun pointed straight at him. The wolf then moved in such a way as the gun firedat him but just missed him. Itcould sense the danger that it was pure silver. Rogan wassurprised to see another wolf so soon but he planned to kill him just the same. Yet he didn't realize that this was Eric. The wolf then fleed with Rogan in tow. Rogan knew that this was going to be a long night.

Chance was on the road on his cell phone by this time.

"I can't believe he betrayed me this way!---Yeah, I know---Oh don't worry---I may have an all new plan---OK thanks, I'll be in touch soon."

He then clicked off the phone. He had to find a way to take Remy down from his throne so to speak. All Chance wanted was to be a werewolf and have great power and he was promised this if he got Eric to meet at his disposal. Instead Remy planned all along to have Eric make a killing with Chance. And even now Chance couldn't be sure whether Eric would have killed him like a piece of fresh meat had he not been distracted and fled the premises in his animal form. Yet Remy had caused the change to happen in Eric which Chance never knew his power was that great.

"The son of a bitch can actually force a transformation."

Just then a beautiful woman came up the same stoplight he is at and she smiles at him. He then returned the gesture. When the light turned green they both drove off nearly still side by side in the night traffic. Then she pulled over and parked near a late night dance club. Hewent against his better judgment and decided to park and check out the club as well. At least he told himself it was just to see if the club was a happening place yet he knew he only went because she attracted his attention and her looks and gestures told him it would be OK. And besides Remy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so much that a little fun wasn't in the order. He passed the dress code fairly enough. He then searched for the girl while loud techno music plays. Then hespied her andstrolled over to her to order her a drink.

"Hi."

"Hey there, nice car you have."

"Thanks, my name is Chance. What's yours?"

"Sadie. And ummm, nice to meet you."

"So, can I buy you a drink?"

"Actually I never drink."

"Oh. Well, uh do you like to hang at dance clubs a lot then?"

"Not really. But what else to do right?"

They both smile. Then as he looked at her he noticed something about her that wasodd. Yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She wasgorgeous to be sure but every now and then therewas something thatwas frightening in her. Yet somehow he wasdrawn to her nonetheless.

Roganwas still tracking Eric but appeared to have now lost him. He was thinking how this all first happened. How it had all started when he got the job to hunt downsomeone namedMr. Eric Cord who had jumped bail. He had been under arrest for the murder of his roommate. And to Rogan it was an all just a day's work. But all that changed when Eric became an animal in the back of his truck. And when he fired his rounds into the behemoth and had no effect then he knew he had a lot of thinking to do. He had to learn all he could on the legend of werewolves. And ever since then he knew Ericwas more than the average man. And he has spent so much time trying to find him and put and end to all of this by loading a nice silver slug into his body.

Then finally morning came Chance realizedhe has had a great time with Sadie. They spent the night together, but he woke up and she wasn't there. But there was a note on her pillow. 'LAST NIGHT WAS GREAT AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON.' He then smiled at this and lay back down. He wonderd what she meant by great, as they didn't actually have sex. He wanted to but she said that she just wanted to lie there. And it had been quite a while since he had even that much for company so he didn't argue on it. And anyway he'd see her again and maybe then they could go all the way. But he still thought therewas something different about her. If only he knew just what.

Eric woke up not too very far from his motel. So hehurried over there as quickly as he can and tries not to be spotted, as hewas naked from head to toe. He then rememberd the night before with Chance and Remy. He tried to remember anything else but so far it was a totalblank. The last thing in his mind that happened was Remy locking he and Chance up together. Everything elsewas a blank. And he vaguely rememberd being fired at. He was still amazed that Remy could cause him to shape-shift like that. Now he wasn't sure how to go after him to end the curse. All he knewwas that if Remy dies then so does the wolf and then Eric could have a normal life again. He then decided to take a nice long shower and then dressed himself. And while he wasputting clothes on he just then noticed his hand. The pentagramwas there.

"Why can't this just end?"

Goingover to his deskhe looked at the gun he had inside. Part of him wants to just end it so he no longer had the change. He then picked it up and checked to make sure it wasloaded with silver bullets. Hesat there holding it in his hands.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Werewolf chapter 9

**WEREWOLF PART 9**

Eric sat there staring at the gun. His whole life began to flash before him in his distraught mind. He then thought of his love for Kelly. How someday having a life with her againwas what he truly wanted, to be happy again and not have to deal with this inner struggle inside to keep control over the beast. To never have to see the sign of the pentragram ever again. The only way he knew was to finally and once and for all truly destroy Nicholas Remy. To take down the leader of the bloodline of werewolves. But what that even possible? He had to know for sure. And he couldn't give up. Not now he couldn't. With his newly felt determination he set about tracking him down again. He shouldn't be too far away as he had just seen him the night before. Maybe he wasstill at that office building he trapped Eric and Chance into last night. Eric was on his way to find out.

Chance thenwent about his daily activities yet he still couldn't get a moment without Sadie coming to his train of thought. What was it about her that he liked so much? He almost wondered if she cast some sort of spell over him. After all before he laid eyes on her he was intent on getting revenge on Remy for the setup last night. You don't just let something like that go. Right now though he wasn't sure what to make of any of this. But feelings seem to be developing for this woman. They say stranger things have happened. If only he knew how to contact her. He decided to that he would make another trip to the dance club once it got dark.

Later that night Ericwas again fretting over the soon to happen transformation. And this time he couldn't blame Remy. Well at least not directly. No this time it was his natural cycle starting again. But at the office building he found no sign of Remy. Everyone he asked who worked there seemed to be conveniently absent-minded of any one with such a name. And this time Eric had his loaded gun with silver bullets tucked into his light blue denim jacket. Later that night he found a way into the building unnoticed and went snooping around. He was determined to find any information that could lead him to the monster. And that was just what he was to him, a living breathing monster. Not a man who becomes a wolf but a wolf under the guise of a man. That's the same thing he had told Janos Skorzeny a long time back. But that was long before he learned of this true head of the bloodline. Eric looks at his hand andwas now bleeding. But he wanted to find out everything hecould before it wastoo late. Before it ccould all be cleaned up. Before he had no idea of how to track Remy. Just then he heard a glass breaking. This building securitywas pretty much a joke in the first place. So Ericwasn't sure he'd find anything butit wasworth a try. But now what caused that noise have been? Eric looked around carefully making sure to stay quiet. He clenched his fist and trails of blood pours out of it. The he heard something being knocked over. And he could almost hear the conversations of two men who aren't quite adept masters of the subtle art of keeping quiet. And now he could hear enough to tell that they are burglars. And it sounds as if they are coming closer to his location.

At the dance club Chance was there looking for any sign of Sadie. It took him a while but he finallynoticed her very pale image out of the crowd. Sheeyed him too and they both headed toward one other.

"So we meet again, Sadie."

"Ah, yes that we do. I'm sorry I left so early this morning. But I had to get to work and umm…"

"Hey its OK. You don't have to explain really. I understand."

She smiled at him. And yet something about her smilewas off somehow. And her skin tonewas even more odd. She hasdn't much color to her at all. It wasas if someone drew her face on blank, white sheet of paper and gave it inanimate life. But whatever it was about her all Chance knew was that he wanted to be near her.

"So can I buy you a drink this time?"

"I'm sorry but like I said, I don't drink. But we can dance."

They both smile. Just then a drunken young man pawed at her chest and in reflex she pushed him away. But then Chance was stunned as he sees the man is now a nice distance from where they were standing.

"Did you see what you just did?"

"You mean what he just did. He was grabbing me, the bastard."

"Yeah, but you nearly threw him across the room here. I mean you don't look the part if you know what I mean. No offense."

"Non taken. And I know what you mean. But you can't always assume because looks can be very deceiving."

"Sadie, who are you?"

"I'm just a girl who wants to have fun on a Friday night. I mean this is the weekend after all. Just go with it. But just know one thing. No matter what happens we can't ever have sex."

"Huh? No, no that's not what was on my mind right now really."

"I understand that. But I wanted you to know that I'm not like other girls. But I really like you. See I don't sleep with men very often. But your different than most of the men I meet in clubs."

"Yeah well I may not be so different after all."

Just then she reached out and kissed him. They let their mouths dance together. Their tongues meet in an intense fashion. And Chance knew he felt something different. Something was not right at all right about this girl. Then they pulled away slowly. Then she lookd into his eyes.

"Can you handle that? Do you want more?"

"Yes, yes I want more."

She kissed him again. And he didn't notice the eerie color her eyes had now become. Just then her eyes return to normal and she pulld away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this now. Not like this."

"What is it? Was I doing something wrong?"

"No you were fine. But I have to go now."

He reached out to her and grabbed her softly on her arm.

"Wait. Please? Don't run away from me."

She then looked deep into his sad eyes.

"I see that you really do care."

"Yes I do. And believe me I'm not perfect either. I mean whatever problem you have I'm sure it can't be near as bad as the story of my life."

Just at that moment a strange young woman pulled Sadie away and dragged her along with her outside. But the really odd thingwas that the strength Sadie used on the drunk shewasn't exhibiting now. Off the two of themflew offin the night leaving Chance not knowing what to think of all this. And no one seemed to notice anything that happened because everyone just wanted to have fun.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Werewolf chapter 10

**WEREWOLF PART 10**

Ericwasn't quite sure what to do. He still hadn't found any information on where to find Remy or anything that may be of use to him in any way. Just then one of the theivesstumbled into the room where Eric was. Eric turned startled as the man shone his flashlight in Eric's face. The man then pointed a gun at him.

"Looks like you maybe had the same idea we did. Not that it matters."

"Look, you've got the wrong idea. I was just doing some late night research but I was just about to leave."

Eric then attempted to walk past the gunman when the other criminal showed up. Both of them blocked the way out.

"No, I don't think you're going anywhere. Sit down over there."

He motioned with his hand. Then he told his partner to tie him up. Eric struggled against this and told them to just get out of here or no one is getting out alive.

"What the hell does that mean? I've taken care of the alarm system here which I guess wasn't necessary since you were already in here. So while my friend here does his job and grabs anything of value you and I'll just sit here and wait."

He kept the gun held on the now captive young man. He then notices the prisoner's hand is bleeding. Somehow they missed that when they were tying him up.

"Looks like your cut. No big deal though. If I decide to do to tell you what I'm thinking then you'll wish all you had was a cut hand."

"Just get out of here now. You don't want to stick around here for too long."

"Yeah, whatever. You know its amazing what people can come up with to save themselves."

"Let me explain it to you in Laymen terms. If you don't get out of here now I'm going to tear your throat out."

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh? You know what I'm already tired of this shit."

He then shot Eric in the chest in which he fell over dead.

Chance had to go after them. Part of him thought he shouldn't but then a larger part of him just had to. Sadiewas the biggest mystery he had ever encountered, not counting werewolves. But who knew what secret she was hiding? He thenran outside through the crowd of people and saw the two women driving off. He quickly got in his car and followed them as best he could. But then he spent months-trailing Eric Cord without being noticed. So tracking two women for one night shouldn't be too difficult. But then he didn't know these two women very well.

"What exactly were you doing with that guy, Sadie?"

"None of your business!"

"You know the rules. Why do you always have to go against us? Are you just retarded or what?"

"I really like this one. He's special. OK, sure I've just met him last night. But something just clicked."

"He's human."

"Look, I know that, Lacee! But then so were we once. Remember what that was like? When we loved life so much. And every moment counted. And now we just keep existing. The forever young immortals."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Hey, hon, believe me its not. If not for me you'd be long dead now."

"I know, I know. But I don't like taking lives."

"Grow up already, Sadie! I am so sick of your shit!"

As they drove along they found a young man who was walking alone. They pulled up to him and flirted with him. Then in the dark night street they both took him and drank from him. They both drain him of all his blood by sinking their tiny fangs into his neck and wrist. His struggle soon stopped as he then clumped to the ground as his life had just expired.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 11

WEREWOLF

Chapter 11

Eric lay there on the ground a lifeless body. The man who had just shot him hadn't actually planned on killing anyone. Sometimes murder just happens in the most unfortunate circumstances. But soon things were about to change. Eric's dead body moved slightly. This movement wasn't lost on the so adapt criminal and now murderer. His partner was still stealing everything he could grab that was small enough to get out unnoticed. Mostly they were both after money. But just now this man in here alone with Eric was beginning to wonder if he was actually dead. Then something quite frightening happened. His body then started to shake and vibrate. His eyes opened and he let out a loud roar. The criminal then began to b become scared beyond belief. He stepped back and ran to get his co-worker in crime. They both came back in the room only to find that the man that was once in there was now gone and what remained was a large hairy animal. The Eric werewolf now charged after them both. They both see something they can't believe. When the body of Eric in human form died the wolf then took over as the cycle had already started before he was shot. And now when they both shoot him it has no effect. They then run from this mad beast as it chases them both. It howls into the dark abandoned building and follows both strangers outside into the night. The hunt is now on and all restrain that Eric normally has over the kill is gone. He has no more goals now other than to hunt and feed on them. He then jumps on top of one of them and forces him to the ground. He then begins to thrash at the neck of the victim. Then he goes after the other man who has fallen and is too in awe to actually move. He is frozen as the Eric werewolf attacks and feeds on him.

Chance is still reeling from the disappearance of Sadie. He has to learn of her secret. She isn't like other women and that's something that he's quite sure of. He then does some background searches on her and finds nothing. No history of her existence or any thing of her birth. He feels at a loss of how to go about this. He wonders if maybe Remy may know anything. Sadie was the one thing that kept his mind of the treacherous werewolf and now she's the reason his thoughts turn back to him. So now he has to come up with some thorough resources and in a hurry.

Sadie and Lacee are now back in their car driving down the fast moving highway.

"I swore to myself I'd never take another human life again."

"Look, Sadie, babe, its par for the course for us. It's a never-ending hunger and bloodlust. Its part of being immortal."

"So! That's still not a good reason. I hate it. I hate what's happened to me."

"Will you knock it off? I mean your starting to sound like that brooding vampire in the Anne Rice novels. Just relax. He was a nobody anyway. I'm pretty sure of that."

"Lacee, that's not the point. The fact that we have all this power and all we do is kill and kill. And I can't seem to fight the pangs of hunger these days. Maybe if I just took a little without killing them."

Lacee shoots her a glance as she steers the car. "Oh, sure, yeah that'll work. Get real."

Just at that very moment Chance spots them as he happens to be heading down the same street light filled highway. He then pulls up close to them as not many people are on the road this time of night. He then blows his horn. They both turn to see him and then a look of fear comes over Sadie. She hadn't expected to see him again tonight.

Eric werewolf roams the dark city streets in total hunger. It had been a long time since he had fed on a human. But those two thieves he just had his way with. But the hunger never stopped and he frightened those people who saw him as he ran and ran and ran. He ran on his knuckles and legs. His size was quite large as always. And he has a large hump on his back all covered in fur. This made him that much stronger. His breathing was heavy. He resisted the urge to kill anyone though it took a lot of effort on his part. The human part of him was still inside and he was the one demanding the restraint. Eric himself would never kill anyone save another werewolf, but sometimes that didn't matter when the wolf took over. So the wolf went off into the night in a streak of mad fury.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

WEREWOLF

Chapter 12

The two undead girls almost lose control of the car after seeing Chance driving right next to them. Lacee then floors the gas and speeds off. Chance follows them as best he can.

"Lacee, what should I do? Maybe I should just tell him the truth."

"The truth? I don't think so. The less humans know about us the better. It's like a masquerade, Sadie. And why do I have to explain this to you yet again?"

"Because maybe this time he's someone we can trust with our secret."

"OK, the fact that you're a 107-year-old vampire who kills and drinks the blood of living humans to sustain your eternal life may drive him off just a bit. And you and I both know that most humans can't understand the true dark beauty of our very nature. It's silly to think that this man would be any different."

Sadie then begins to cry. Her tears come out as blood. She reaches for tissues in the glove compartment. Lacee looks at her with a look of sadness but says nothing and she can still see in her rear view mirror Chance trying his best to keep up with them. Lacee then gets angry and finally just pulls over and their pursuer pulls up right behind them. And just at that same moment there is the sound of a not so distant howl. All three of them look around them as they notice the eerie sound.

"Sadie, just tell me what is going on here? I feel I get these mixed signals from you and who's this?"

Sadie was about to open her mouth to explain when Lacee beats her to it.

"This as you ask is, Lacee. At least that's what people call me anyway. And I do believe people call you Chance. Well very nice to meet you my dear man. Now why don't you get back in your automobile and run off, hmmm?"

She puts on a fake British accent when saying that last sentence. He steps closer to the both of them.

"No, I don't think I'll do that. At least not until I hear it from, Sadie. Sadie? Talk to me here."

"I'm sorry, Chance, but things are just so complicated with my life right now. Maybe it's best if we don't see each other again."

"Look, I know we don't know each other well and it's been only a day but there's something about you that I'm drawn to. And I can't seem to stay away."

Lacee then puts her two cents in. "Then try harder!"

"Hey, I'm not talking to you, OK! And who are you her sister or something?"

"Or something. Oh to hell with it already! Come closer to me. OK, now put your hand here."

She then uses her hand to guide his to her chest to feel her heartbeat.

"What is this? I don't follow."

"Do you feel a heartbeat? And how do my hands feel to you?"

Chance face turns from bewilderment to fear in just a few seconds. He then steps back in a rather quick pace.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I don't really know how to say it. But my heart beats no longer and hasn't for a very long time. And my skin is cold because I no longer have life in me. That's the reason I never could make love with you last night when I wanted to so bad. Sex is a luxury I can no longer enjoy as all body functions stop once the dark gift is bestowed upon you."

He then has a tear falling down his cheek. Just one solitary tear.

"You're a vampire."

She then begins to cry blood again. "Yes, Lacee is the one who made me."

This whole time her sire has been just watching the two of them in little hidden glee as this tale unfolded. Chance slowly backs away as if he wants nothing to do with her now. He looks at her with contempt and disgust.

"Don't be scared, I'd never hurt you."

"It's too late for that isn't it?"

He then runs to his car and brings out his gun. He points it at the two vampires standing before him.

"If I pull this trigger nothing will happen to you will it? No, of course not, because you can't die. You can't die because your dead already. Well let's test that theory shall we?"

Sadie has a look of pleading in her eyes. He then shoots Lacee straight in the head. She then falls over with blood covering her once unmarked face. But only after a few seconds she rises again and the wound closes back yet her face is still covered in blood. She licks some of it off her lips. She then pounces on top of Chance in full outrage. He screams now for his life as he struggles against her immense strength as Sadie begs her to let him go. Then that not too distant howl is even now more distant. Then growling sounds follow it. Chance already knows what that sound means. Just then in the darkness a funny hand throws Lacee off of Chance. The hand belongs to that of Eric werewolf.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

WEREWOLF

Chapter 13==================

Lacee flies through the air as Eric werewolf throws her. She screams with fury as she lands hard on the concrete. She then rises. Her eyes are now turning to the color of crimson. Chance gets off the ground and tries to get his breath back. Sadie rushes to his side and helps him up. They then both look at the werewolf and the other vampire. She slowly leads Chance out of harms way.

The werewolf howls into the night as well as growling ferociously at Lacee. She runs to him and then uses both fists and knocks him over. The wolf groans at this. Then the vamp lets out a loud shrill of a roar at the wolf. Both the onlookers cover their ears. Then the wolf gets up and scratches the vampires throat therefore tearing it open. She then puts her hand to it to stop the bleeding. The wolf just stands there looking at her with feral eyes. Then she removes her hand the wound is now closed. But there is a look of more fear than terror on her face. She hadn't known what to expect out of all this. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She didn't even know that werewolves existed. Then she looks around for Sadie and Chance but they are nowhere to be found. The wolf starts to slowly move towards her as she then runs to her car and drives off.

Daylight finally comes to supercede the darkness. There are birds outside chirping and the sound of some homeless person pushing a cart. Not too far away from this distance is where Chase wakes up in the arms of his would-be vampire lover. She is fast asleep though. He then slowly gets up so as not to wake her. He has mixed feelings about her. But overall he still feels for her despite knowing she's not human. Much of what went on last night seems like quite the nightmare to him. He then goes over as usual to let the light into his bedroom. As he opens the curtains to brighten up his life for just a little while he then looks over at Sadie. She looks so peaceful sleeping there in his bed. She even has nothing on but her panties. He guessed that even though she can no longer make love she could still be in love and long for those comforts. And the light shone so beautifully on her flawless skin. But then he had to squint as he noticed some tiny flaw. But then there was yet another small flaw. He moved closer and just then she jumped up and screamed and jumped on the other side of the bed away from the light. He then quickly ran to her side. And this time he saw that she had small blisters forming on her face and arms.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's the sunlight. Please close them."

He then obeys her wish as he sees such beauty in her pleading bright green eyes. Just as he closes them the room starts to dim somewhat. Then she slowly rises and now all of her blisters are gone. He goes over to comfort her. They both embrace one another. Then he pulls away from her.

"Sadie, we have a lot of talking to do."

"I know, but can we do that after I sleep? I need to rest as much as I can in the daytime."

"Sure, OK. Whatever you need. I'll keep the shades closed and I'll come back in here tonight."

She then leans over and kisses him. "Thank you."

He then leaves the room.

Lacee lies in her own bed in the dark filled room dreaming of last night. Who was that creature? What exactly was it? And where is Sadie? They always came home together and they were best friends. Blood sisters if you wanted to be literal. Lacee had fed of her and then made Sadie feed from her and so both of them were now forever linked in that way. To always live from one night to the other feeding off unsuspecting mortals. To take their blood as it filled the ever-lasting veins of the undead 'sisters'.

Elsewhere Eric is confused again as usual about his nightly events. He was lucky to come across some old clothes in an abandoned store. He hoped he would locate his bag which his few belongings in it. A police car strolled by and Eric tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. And he felt weaker than usual. He wondered what had he done last night? Little did he know it was what was done to him that had tired him out so much. He looked at his palm and saw no pentagram. At least that meant that tonight the world was safe from this reluctant monster. Then as he walks along the road he hears a voice call out to him.

"Cord!"

He didn't have to look back to see who the voice belonged to. Only one man had a drawl like that and could strike fear into him. It had to be Rogan!

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

WEREWOLF

Chapter 14==================

Eric then turns around only to face the relentless bounty hunter known as "Alamo Joe" Rogan. Eric then takes of running the opposite direction just as Rogan fires off a warning shot. And in the case of this hunter using silver bullets were a necessity. So Eric stopped in his tracks. He then sighed and wondered when this cat and mouse game would end. He then turned to face Rogan.

"When is this gonna be over, Rogan? When are you just gonna let me be?"

"Oh it's over right now, son. The running I mean is over and it's the end for the line as far as you're concerned. I got you now. And this time I plan to keep it that way."

He keeps his gun aimed straight at Eric head.

"Show me your hands, son."

Eric then raises both his palms and Rogan is relieved to find no pentagram. He then takes Eric captive and ties his hands together and then puts him in his truck in the passenger seat. Then he droves off with Eric as his prisoner.

Sadie is still fast asleep when Chance looks in on her. He wonders how something so beautiful and lovely could be a monster. There are so many mysteries in this world that we just weren't meant to understand. The day is growing dark fast and eventually Sadie finally rises and looks at her surroundings. She then notices Chance sitting in a chair by the bed watching her.

"Well, hello, you."

She smiles at him and then reaches out her arms for him to come and hold her. He doesn't move.

"What's wrong?"

"Look I need some answers. I mean answers about what you are. About who you are."

"Fair enough. Sadie isn't the name I was born with. I've used so many over the years. I've lived a very long time; so long in fact you probably won't believe me. I am immortal and can only die by fire or sunlight. I can't eat or drink anything other than blood. My human body is dead and now my soul lives on in this vampiric immortal body. And I must feed on the blood of living creatures in order so as to stay strong and not die. Die again that is."

"And you have no heart."

"I have a heart. True it no longer beats as it once did, as yours does now, but I too can feel love. Love as strong and passionate as you or any other mortal."

"OK, well what about your wicked friend? What's her story then?"

"With her it's like your worst nightmare. She no longer cares for anything other than what she wants. Actually she's always been that way. Even when she was a human. Well that's what I hear. But then I don't really know because she's the one that made me. She has lived centuries. I've only lived one. She tries to protect me."

"Protect you from what? You don't need any protection. Hardly."

"That's where you're wrong. See, there are others out there like us. Others that would have us kill indiscriminately without any conscience. I kill only to survive but I don't take any pleasure in it."

"You sound a lot like someone else I know."

"Surely know one with the same predicament as me."

"Actually his problem isn't that different. He's a lycanthrope; a werewolf. And to this day he still has control over his victims. Something that isn't very common. Usually he would have long given into his animal nature and embraced it. Yet he still fights it at every turn."

He then thinks to himself. "In fact it may have been him who pulled Lacee off of me. Was it him?"

"Are you saying that thing was a werewolf?"

"Yes that's what I'm saying. Just as you exist, so do they.

As the sun has finally receded, Lacee stalks about the night searching for Sadie. As she drives down the highway trying to come up with a plan to find out her whereabouts she stops at a light. Across the way in a truck is Eric and Rogan. Eric casually looks over at her and then he feels something. She then looks at him as well and both are locked in a trance starting at each other. The light becomes green and she then shakes this off and drives off at top speed. Rogan looks over at Eric.

"What's wrong with you, son?"

"I think I know that woman. I don't know how but I know her."

"Nice try, Cord. But this isn't a "follow that car" scene. So don't even ask. You're going back to LA. And if you happen to change on me before we get there…..well then I'm prepared for that too."

Eric already knows what he's referring to. If he happened to change that would be the last time he ever suffered that fate. It would be the last time because Rogan was going to fill him full of silver slugs. The only way to go.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Werewolf

Chapter 15

As a new day starts Eric and Rogan are still on the road. Yet now they have stopped for rest, as Rogan has his gun trained on Eric and the other hand on the wheel. And the bounty hunter is a very light sleeper. His quarry is out like a light at the moment snoozing away. Rogan then looks at the hands of the marked man and is relived to see that yet for another night the world will be safe from at least one monster. But who knows how many more of them were out there? He had killed a few in the past and he could easily kill Eric right now. But he'd prefer killing him when the beast takes over. It eases the mind somehow. Not that his mind was ever eased after all he had seen and done. It was only after discovering that monsters do actually exist that he began to go back into his Native American roots. He was after all part Native American and that part of him was the monster hunter now. That was the part of him that believed that there are things that go bump in the night. He now knew the world wasn't what people were led to believe it was. Things were different. He knew that his view of life would never be the same again. He now decided to start the truck and head back further on. But now the truck wasn't starting.

Chance was out early this morning. He left Sadie sleeping in bed and this time he well remembered not to let the daylight in. She started to dream. She was dreaming about her past. Her human days were coming back to her in a flood of visuals. Saying good morning to her mom as a little girl. Her surprise when first hearing of the invention of the automobile. Her first love. All the people that she had to watch die. In the dream she watched them all die again and again and again. That was often the worst part of being immortal. How could she even get attached to Chance? Wouldn't she too have watch him die someday as well? Wouldn't that hurt all the more now that her feelings for him were getting stronger every day? Then her dreams became even more frightening. She could now see Lacee. And this time when she attacked Chance she succeeded in killing him. Sadie was trying desperately to help him but she couldn't move. And she listened as his cries of pain poured out of his fractured mouth, which was now torn open at the sides of his jaws. What had her sire done to him? She kept reminding herself this was all a dream. But somehow she feared this dream would come true.

Lacee was in her apartment, but lying there wide-awake. She had missed her opportunity to track Sadie down last night, but she wasn't going to let that happen again. Things would be coming to a head and very soon. She was waiting for night- fall to come so she could go out and search for Sadie. And to set out a plan to get rid of Chance. But there was also that question of who that werewolf was. And how many more of them out there were there? She then makes a phone call.

"Yes it's me. I'm still looking for her. Don't worry; I only called you to let you know that I haven't found her yet. But I know I'm close. She can't be far. Find the guy and find the girl. Yes I know he has to die. And her to."

The day grew dark and long. Rogan was still looking under the hood trying to get his truck going again. Eric was constantly seeking an opportunity to ditch him. But he knew that if he ran he would be shot and killed instantly. Just then a car pulls up next to the truck. It's Chance and he has a gun aimed at Rogan.

"Get in, Eric. It's your only choice."

Eric looks back between the two estranged men. He then gets in the passenger seat of Chance's car. As they drive off the bounty hunter kicks his truck so hard that now the motor finally turns over. A little to late in his case though. Eric begins to chat with his driver.

"Look, what is this all about? How did you find me?"

"I knew you weren't far. Took me a while though but I had to track you down. Do you remember anything about two nights ago? I mean after you changed."

Eric's face becomes alarmed. "No, why, what happened?"

"You saved my life is what happened. I was about to be killed by a vampire bitch from hell and you fought her off of me."

"I don't remember any of it. I can remember only when the change started."

He then is silent as he thinks something over.

"Wait, last night I did see a woman. Something about her was so familiar, but I don't know how or why."

"That must have been, Lacee."

"Who's Lacee and what do you mean vampire? Vampires don't exist."

Chance laughs at this. "You're a werewolf, but you say vampires don't exist? Look, long story short, she is the maker of Sadie. Now she is kind of caught up in this life that she never asked for. Much like you are. Infact you two remind me of each other a lot. But maybe you can help each other. She wants to be mortal again just as you do. Its only that she's a vampire and you're a werewolf."

Eric thinks all of this over.

"And I may need your help. I want to keep Lacee away from her, but I know I can't do that alone. You're a lot stronger than I am and she can't harm you as easily."

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm no bodyguard for hire, ok. If I could I would help, but I can't. For one thing I can't control the change. And for another I have enough problems without getting involved in someone else's. I need to find Remy, your ex-boss. I have to kill him so that I can be cured of this curse. This disease that I have. What's the point of being immortal if it makes you go crazy inside? It's really hard. I mean sometimes I have a harder time trying to lock myself away when it happens. I want to, but then I wonder why bother? Don't you get it now? It's taking over more of my life. I'm afraid that I'll be more like the others who just don't care. Or who go crazy and kill themselves because they can't handle it."

"But you can handle it. Look I admit that when I first met you I only wanted to use you, as that was my job. But things are different now. Remy betrayed us both. And maybe we can all help each other out."

He then lets the sunroof down so they can feel the breeze in the night air. Then he looks up and notices the full moon shining bright.

"Wow, look at that. It's funny how the legend was way off base."

"Yeah. The full moon has nothing to do with the change. It's all random."

At that moment though they hear a howl. Chance turns to his passenger.

"How's that for random?"

Both of them recognize that sound. Somewhere out there was someone else who had befallen the curse and it just happened to be on a night of the full moon. Eric was glad that he was safe from the change for tonight but that also made him vulnerable to any other wolves out there nonetheless. The howl started again. This time it was much louder. The sound of this frightened Chance so much that he drove his car into a light pole. He and Eric both sat in the car unconscious.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Werewolf

Chapter 16

The car sat there motionless fuming of smoke. Eric started to wake up slowly. The sound of the howling animal was what brought him out of his passed out state. He looked over at Chance and saw that he was bleeding on his forehead as his head hit the steering wheel quite hard. Then Eric looked over to his right and saw the worst thing he could imagine. It was another werewolf heading straight for them. He only knew too well how the cycle ran. Even though he himself was a wolf on some nights, the fact that he was human right now meant that he was just as vulnerable to a werewolf attack as anyone else. And he didn't have his silver bullet loaded gun with him. At this moment he wished he were with Rogan for once. He tried to wake up Chance but to no effect. He then jumps out of the car as the sunroof was still down. He goes to the other side of the car and tries waking up the driver. The beast is heading for them fast. Eric then searches for any type of weapon he can find in the car. Now the sound of sirens are heard near by. Could it be an ambulance perhaps? Actually, Eric could now make out the lights on the top of the car were police lights. The cops were on their way to the accident as was the wolf who was on his way to have a feast. If only he could wake Chance up in time.

Rogan finally has his truck back on the road. He has his mind set on finding Eric. But this time he has it also set in his mind to shoot on site. Nevermind waiting for the change to occur. He searches around for them, yet with no luck. He then goes over to a bar. There is loud country western music playing. He then shows some of the regulars there a picture of Eric. So far they all say they haven't seen him. Just then one person calls him over.

"I know who your looking for."

"Then maybe you can help me. I need to know where I can find him."

"Yes I am sure you do."

The stranger smiles. A smile that isn't all a pleasant sight to behold.

"So what do you know?"

Rogan now sits next to him.

"Yes, Eric has been quite the elusive quarry."

Rogan then looks at him very closely. He knows his face only he can't recall from where.

"Haven't I met you before?"

"Perhaps once our paths have crossed. I've crossed many paths in my lifetime."

"The Lion's Den. You were the chairman of that club."

"Very good, Alamo Joe. Very right on target. And you and I both have an interest in young Mr. Cord."

"You told me, you didn't know him. You said you had never seen him."

"Do any of us really ever see anything? I have seen more things than you can ever imagine."

Rogan just now realizes the danger of the man he is speaking to.

"Don't worry, Mr. Rogan. I don't bite. Unless I'm starved."

He then shows that wicked smile again. He gives a little growl for good measure.

"Do you want to kill, Cord.?"

"I do have so many plans for Eric. My name's Remy, by the way. Nicholas Remy. And before you get any idea's of trying to destroy me with your puny silver pellets, think again. I've lived too long to be done away with so easily. I could take your heart right out of your chest now if I chose too. And then dine on it for dinner. I have one word of advice for you, Rogan. Run. And run now."

Sadie was still at home on this beautiful night. She had been hoping to hear from Chance by now. She then heard the door with the sound of knocking. She rushed to open it before checking to see who was the other end. Her smile faded into a look of fear in less than one second.

"Oh no!"

Lacee rushed her way inside.

"Oh yes. I finally tracked you down. So this is what you left me for? I see."

She makes a face of disgust as she seems not very pleased with the surroudings of this obviously male styled apartment.

"Leave here now. Please go. Just let me have this."

"You've broken the rules. You've told a mortal of what we are. You're even co-habitating with him for God's sake! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. This is my life, not yours! I love him!"

"You used to love me. We had a great lifetime together, Sadie. Don't throw it away over a human."

"Stay out of it and get the fuck out of here!"

"I tried to give you a chance. A choice. You're coming with me now."

"No, I am not coming with you now! Or ever for that matter!"

Sadie then bared her fangs at her sire. Lacee returned that gesture. Lacee then rushes to her and pushes her into the wall. This causing the wall to break.

"You're all mine now." Lacee says this as she looks feral and bloodthirsty and lunges for Sadie.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Werewolf

Chapter 17

Time was growing shorter by the second and there was only so long before Eric either faced death or prison. Then all of a sudden the police driving towards them finally notices the giant wolf like creature roaming the dark streets.

"What the hell is that thing?", one officer asks the other.

Then they both get out of their car and aim their guns at the behemoth. The beast turns toward them and growls. It then heads straight for them as they open fire. All their gunshots are in vain though, as the werewolf continues its trek toward the two cops. The shots barely even stop the wolf in its tracks. Both men attempt to run back to their car but one of them is grabbed from behind and feels a most intense pain as teeth tear into the back of its neck. The wolf begins feeding on this man as the other officer screams and still tries in vain at putting the animal down with his weapon. Then the wolf goes after him as the man gets inside the car. The wolf punches through the front glass.

Eric is still doing his best to revive Chance as he also watches in horror as the wolf mangles the second officer even worse than the previous one. He wondered if he was like that when he attacked people. He had bad dreams about it sometimes and he was often not sure whether the dreams were not fictional, but actually his nocturnal activities. As much as he hated to admit though, the wolf turning to the policemen had bought him some time. Just as his guilty feelings were taking over his conscience, Chance starts to wake. He moves his head, which is bleeding.

"Hey how do you feel? Stupid question, I know."

Chance looks at him and then feels his head and winces.

"What happened?"

"No time to tell you that now. We have to get out of here, or neither one of us will get out alive."

He directs the badly hurt man's attention to the wolf that is now moving toward them again. The sight of the slain body in the police car is quite a gory site. Seeing this gets Chance to move quite fast. He tries to get out of the car but then falls over.

"Oh, my God! My legs! Eric, what's happened to my legs?"

Eric looks at his legs and then they both look at each other. This was the one thing neither one of them needed right now. They needed a plan and fast because this time there were no distractions for the wolf to delay the inevitable attack.

Rogan doesn't back down easy. Though Remy is now quite angry. He bares his fangs to show the bounty hunter that he means business.

"You, don't scare me. I've been hunting your kind for quite a while now."

"And you think that makes any difference? See, I'm what Eric has been searching for. When he killed Skorzeny, he thought that he was the key to all this. The key to the end of the bloodline."

"But you are the key, is that it?"

"That is exactly it. Only I can end the bloodline and the curse. I've known many people in my life, which spans millennium, but there was never one so like Eric. Don't you get it now? You've been hunting Eric for all the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at his pattern. He moves around a lot. And he tries so hard to not let the animal out. It's inevitable though and once the sign is there it's too late. So what does he do? He locks himself away or he controls his kills. We are evil in nature. Werewolves I mean are. It's not by choice, but it just is. When the attack happens and the first change occurs the person can still retain some control. But the control is very limited. It only lasts so long before the person gives in and if they don't give in then they usually lose all reason of thinking. Sometimes they even kill themselves because they cannot live with the guilt of what they've become.

"Which one is Eric?"

"Eric is non of the above. He is like one who never quite fit. His good nature is so strong that even the demon wolf in him can't be truly free. Therefore his attacks are usually limited to those of the dregs of humanity."

"Good or bad he is a monster and my job is to either kill or catch him."

"Well do you plan to do the same with me?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to see you try."

Sadie screams as Lacee claws at her neck. She then throws her sire off. Sadie then uses this opportunity to flee. Before she can get out the door, Lacee pounces on her.

"You were my heart."

"You have no heart! And even if you did it no longer beats."

This infuriates Lacee. They both fight and tousle. They both bite one another and scratch. Yet all their wounds are gone within seconds. Then someone appears at the door and throws it open. They both stop fighting as soon as he appears. He looks at them both.

"What is this!"

Lacee and Sadie both look worried.

"I was trying to bring her back, Christian."

"Not doing a very good job of it I see."

He then turns and shows his anger to Sadie.

"Who are you to defy me? You know the rules, Sadie."

"What rules are there? There's only so many of us left anyways."

He beams at her. "The three of us are a team. Or so I thought. Sadie, Lacee, we have to work together. The trinity of us is all we have. That's why I ask that you not make any others or the balance would be thrown off."

"You mean the sleepwalker."

"Yes. We are strong as long as we guard ourselves. Our power grows stronger everyday. But there is another out there. The one who would destroy us all."

Lacee moves over to Christian.

"Do you have any news about the creature I told you about?"

"Yes, it turns out that it was a lycanthrope."

"Lycan what?"

"It's a werewolf. Don't you get it now? The sleepwalker may be a part of that too."

"Will we know him when he see him, or her?"

"The sleepwalker may be someone you already know.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Werewolf

Chapter 18

"I can't feel them anymore! My legs, I can't feel anything!" Chance screams out as he tries to move his legs without gaining any success.

Eric finally realizes the sad truth that the accident must have done serious damage to Chance's legs. And the big animal is so close. Then Eric attempts to pull and carry Chance away to safety but finds this quite difficult to do. Then as he does the wolf surprises him and throws him over. He lands hard and is knocked out. Now the beast has free reign over Chance. And it uses it to its advantage though Eric wasn't much of an obstacle in his human state as he is now. The wolf picks up Chance and takes on bite out of his right shoulder. Then it drops him to the dirty asphalt. This causes Chance to scream. The pain is intense and he knows that it's not the end of it.

He then reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls out his weapon. He fires once straight into the forehead of the werewolf. He had fired pure silver. The wolf then clutches its bleeding head and falls to the ground roaring in pain. Then the creature falls over dead. And right at that it begins transforming into a human. Slowly the snout and hair all recede back. And it's revealed before long to be a beautiful female. Chance looks at her and wonders who she could have been. She was quite a powerful wolf. He then tries to walk but still has to crawl, as his legs appear paralyzed. He crawls over to Eric. This time it's him who tries to do the reviving. But Eric is out cold. Just then a thought hits him. A nasty though. He has just survived a werewolf attack. And that means only one thing. Once that one thing had been his goal in helping Remy. Things had changed since then though and now he had strange new feelings for Sadie. That itself was a whole other story. All he could do now was lie down next to Eric and just rest. It had been quite a night for the both of them. And Eric was becoming a good friend.

Rogan was only waiting for a chance to destroy Remy. He couldn't do it in plain sight though and certainly not with him still in human form. He had left the bar and went on a ride. So far he had left his wife and all of his past in search of Eric and any other of his kind. He had to do this for his own piece of mind. The fact that monsters existed just wasn't going to sit too well as far as he was concerned. He only wanted this whole nightmare to finally be over so he could return to his wife. He still loved her but he couldn't just sit back and relax with her with this knowledge of werewolves living in society. He often wondered if he was wrong about Eric though. Maybe he did have a good reason for running. But no matter though. He would find him if it took the rest of his life to do so. Cord was going down. And so was Remy.

"So, this is how it all ends?"

"Yes, Sadie. But there is so much more to it than that. The three of us can survive if we stick together. But that also means no dating a human. We must only deal with our own kind."

"But, Christian, I've fallen in love with him."

At this Lacee speaks her mind.

"You think you love him. You always have to be the different one don't you? Always the odd one out of the rest of us. Maybe you need to leave the nest then, honey."

"Lacee, stop it! No, Sadie needs us as much as we need her. We're a family here. But we have to be aware of the sleepwalker. I know it's coming soon. And I can't be sure when or how. One thing I know for sure is that when it arrives non-of us will be safe. No demon on earth will be free from its wraith. It shall be a complete and utter abomination."

"Looks like the end of the world as we know it."

Sadie grimaces at those last words from Lacee. She only wants to be happy and try things with Chance. Now she had to worry about this sleepwalker.

The next day finally came after a horrendous night. Eric and Chance woke up on the lonely road.

"What, what happened?"

"You don't want to know."

"Hey, you're bleeding. Were you bitten?" Eric has look of fear on his face.

Chance understands why. He then thinks about this for a second. Then he decides to lie.

"No, no I wasn't bitten. It just scratched me."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure. What a relief huh?"

He then peers under his shirt and sees the wound has closed considerably from last night. In fact it's almost healed.

"More than you know. How are your legs?"

Chance expected them to be the same but when he tried to move them they actually obeyed his mental commands. He is surprised at this.

"I was sure I was paralyzed. Maybe they weren't as bad as I thought."

"Great, well your ok then." Eric smiles.

He then looks at his hand and sees he shall be free for another night from the curse.

He smiles again. "Looks like tonight I get to be free from howling at the moon."

Then secretly when Eric isn't looking Chance notices his own right palm. And as he feared he sees it. He sees the pentagram. He then turns over to Eric.

"Can you ever stop it from happening?"

"Would that I could. The only thing I can do is lock myself up. Once the sign is there then thats it. The cycle starts."

Chance gulps, as he knows what that means for him tonight.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Werewolf

Chapter 19

Chance and Eric are still reeling from the previous night's events. Chance still is trying to keep secret the fact that he too is now one of the monsters who roam the earth at night in search of human flesh to feed upon and maim. Not exactly a good chance of a great future with those odds.

"OK, so now that your sure you're OK, what about this vampire?"

"Sadie, well maybe you can talk to her. Lacee seems to control her. But she has a mind of her own. And if only she could distance herself from Lacee, things would go much smoother down the road."

"How did you meet these vampires anyway?"

"Long story, but I'm passed all that now. I really care about her. And she feels the same for me. Only there are complications. So things aren't exactly as they should be."

"Chance, non-of this is exactly as it should be. I should be spending my youth having fun and being with Kelly, but instead I'm a fugitive monster on the run. Its like something in a lame horror TV show. Well, at least tonight I don't have to go through the change."

Chance forces himself to smile, yet he knows that tonight he will suffer the fate that Eric knows only too well.

"Look, just talk to her, OK. Please."

Lacee, Christian and Sadie are all sleeping together in the same dark room at Lacee's apartment. This room that never lets sunlight in. They are all sleeping peacefully. The darkness is their only protection from the deadly daylight. Now is the time that they are most vulnerable. Sadie sleeps but dreams of finally destroying their unholy trinity. Finally breaking free of them and to live her life by her own rules. She fed but only because she had to in order to survive, but she tried to only choose victims who were of a criminal element. People who were doing wrong to the innocent were far easier on one's conscience. She regretted the day or night rather that she met Lacee. If only she had known what was in store for her eternity. She would rather be dead than be damned. Of course in a way she was already dead. Her human body died a long time ago. When she tasted the blood of Lacee is when her body died and she was reborn into her current life as a vampire. She has killed many people in her life but each time hating to fact that she had to live that way. And to know that she could never die. To know she would never see heaven or hell. Often the thought that she deserved to be in hell. And she had no idea who this sleepwalker would be or exactly what it would be.

Nicholas Remy now had a plan set in motion to kill Eric as well as Rogan. Both had to be destroyed. He still wanted to get Eric on his side, but he doubted that would ever happen. There was no way to be sure that he would ever serve him. Remy wanted to kill two birds with one stone.

"Hello, sir."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, sir, ummm we have reason to believe that there is a new member in the fold. One of your own, sir."

"Who?"

"Chance, sir. He is now a member."

This causes Remy to laugh. Then his laugh becomes an unsmiling emotionless face. He then roars and bares his fangs. His employee looks frightened. He then backs away as Remy inches closer. He then races his hand up, which is now covered in hair and has claws. His anger rises with this news of Chance new membership in the wolf club. He then slashes the man's throat as blood seeps out. The man then falls over dead to the world. Remy then howls angrily. He then bends down to the man's lifeless form and licks his blood stained jugular. He then calls in another man to clean up the mess and dispose of the body.

As the day grows later, Chance and Eric are trying to catch a ride.

"Sorry about your, car."

"Not as sorry as I am. So you're the hitchhike expert. What now?"

"Don't worry, hey at least we have the bus."

Chance gives him a weak smile. "Yeah I guess so."

He then looks over at his right palm. The sign is now more visible. He needed to get to Sadie before the change happened. Maybe she could keep him at bay. He wasn't sure exactly what to do. Eric then notices the grim look on his face.

"Hey, man are you OK? You don't look too good."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I, uhh I guess it's just 'cause of my car, you know."

Eric nods. Then Chance looks up toward the sky and notices the clouds. The clouds that are so white now, but soon would be turning a more greyish color. The daylight didn't have long to go before it faded away. He was dreading sundown. Yet that was the only time he could approach Sadie, which would be after her daily sleep.

He then turns to Eric. "Eric, I ummm, have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Last night, ummm…"

"Hey, are you all right? What is it?"

Just then Eric notices Remy driving up to them.

"Hello, Cord!"

This causes Eric to panic. He then starts to run. Then he looks back to see that Remy actually wanted Chance and not him. Then Chance hops on a parked motorcycle and rides off in a hurry. Then Remy gets out of his car and walks to Eric.

"Keep away from me! I mean it!"

"I know you have great fear. You fear that I may harm you. Harm you in a way that you can't even yet imagine. I showed you hell once before. How would you like to see and feel it again, Eric? Tell me, where is he heading?"

"I have no idea."

"You're lying to me."

"No, just stay away from me."

The day has grown even darker now in such a short period of time.

"Tell me now or die."

Chance finally makes it to Sadie's apartment only to find her not there and that severe damage has been done to it. He then finds a few bloodstains. He only hoped that this was not Sadie's blood. What could have happened here? He then gets back on his bike and heads out in search of her. Where is she? And how much time before the change occurred? And what about Eric? He had almost forgotten about him. Hopefully he got away from Remy.

Finally the night officially came. The unholy 3 woke up out of their deep slumber. Sadie was saddened to still be in the company of Christian and Lacee.

"I've got to get out of here. I've gotta find Chance."

Lacee shakes her head. "Not an option. It's too dangerous now. Remember that you don't live in their world. You're not on of them. You haven't been for over a century."

"Listen to her, Sadie. There are too many mortals and so few of us. They can never really understand us. Besides they're here only for us as food. And if this sleepwalker is brought forth then who knows what will happen to us? Even Adam would be weak against it."

This causes Lacee to think.

"I hadn't thought of that. Adam is the founder of us all. The oldest living and first vampire. His power is unmatched by anyone or anything. Even daylight can't destroy him."

"But, Lacee, what would happen if he were destroyed? Would we then all die?"

"No, well not exactly. We would most likely become human again. We would live and die as mortals."

This brings a grin to Sadie's face.

"But, of course that would never happen, silly girl. Nothing on earth could end Adam's life. Or his lack of it."

Just then there is a loud bang on the door. Lacee goes to investigate and sees nothing. Well nothing except that the door is slightly ajar. Christian calls from upstairs.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

She looks around carefully and decides not to turn on the lights. Her eyes can see better in the dark than humans can anyway. But whatever or whoever was in this house was very adept at hiding. Then all a sudden something moves past her and runs upstairs.

"Hey, guys something is heading your way!"

Then Sadie braces herself, only to find that it's Chance. Somehow he had found them. He grabs her arm.

"Come with me now. You have to."

She willingly is ready to go with him. But Christian isn't. He then grabs him by the neck and lifts him up. Chance is amazed by the strength of this nocturnal creature.

"This is isn't your place, human. She's ours now."

Then Sadie tries to make him let him go but Christian only moves his arm and pushes her down. He laughs and stares into Chance's eyes. As he holds him in his tight grip drops of blood began to drop on the cold floor.

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Werewolf

Chapter 20

Eric is then not sure what to do. He knows Remy will kill him whether he tells him any information about Chance or not. But he is so tired of running. If only he hadn't been so careless he now would still have his gun loaded with silver. Chance is now in possession of such a weapon though. Not that would help Eric any at all right now. Remy moves closer to him as Eric faces him and ready to stand up to him.

"I'm going to serious damage to you and your new friend. Young friend being my protégé. My how he has indeed failed me."

"Well his failure to you was my gain. Things are finished here where you and I are concerned."

"How wrong you are, Cord. You haven't seen the true horror that I can create for you. I have only but given you glimpses. Do you know what true torture is? I once fed on a young woman for an entire year. And she was alive during all of it. Oh the pleasure I took from it was so gratifying. Each night I would nibble a bit more each time and she was there naked and screaming for me to only tear her throat out. But, no I wasn't that kind, you see. I fed her daily and gave her water so she wouldn't starve to death on me. She was a most pleasing meal though."

He then licks his licks and smiles. This causes Eric to turn his head in disgust.

"What makes you so much better? Just because you don't take pleasure in your kills? Oh but you will. You will take pleasure in them as it is meant to be. As it with our kind. Humans are weaker creatures and are meaningless in the end. They are food for us to feast on and relish."

"No, stop it! I don't believe that. And it wasn't so long ago that I was one of those humans. I want that life back."

"Such is a wish you shall never have."

Chance then realizes that his hand is bleeding. He gulps in fear. Fear of what Christian may do to him or what he may do to him once the change happens.

"Please, don't do this. You don't understand."

"There isn't much to understand. Well except that I am going to snap your neck unless you give me reason enough not to. I won't even bother to feed off of you."

Sadie comes to his defense.

"Please, Christian. Please let him go. I'll do anything you want."

This causes him to loosen his grip on Chance. And he turns his head to face her.

"Like?"

"Like I'll never see him again. If you spare him I won't ever befriend another human.

This causes distress in Chance who is still under the steely grip of this powerful vampire. Yet he can also feel the change coming. He's not sure of what to do. He looks at Sadie making a face that tries to get her to not agree to anything with this vampire.

"Sadie, don't."

"Look, she's doing this to save your own ass! You best watch what you say!"

He then roars and his tiny fangs are bared. He then throws him to the other end of the room. This knocks Chance out for the moment. Yet none of them notices his bleeding palm and the fact that soon his own demon wolf will rise out for the first time.

"I'll do anything you ask, Christian."

Lacee then comes into room with a grin on her face. She notices the unconscious soon to be lycanthrope lying on the floor.

"So, he actually came back. I can't believe this guy."

"Well, he's not like the rest of us, Lacee. He's one of the good guys."

"Oh, you are just so deep, Sadie." She says this with a large amount of sarcasm. "I sometimes wonder why we ever bothered to embrace you."

Eric and Remy are still having their heated disagreements.

"You are going to know real pain and suffering. I want you to experience that first hand.

Eric then watches in horror as Remy begins to shift. His transformation has started and at this Eric turns and runs. He then bumps into a young woman.

"Sorry."

He then looks at her. "Look get out of here now!"

"What is this?"

"Listen, I'm telling you to run! Lets just say there's a wild animal loose and its coming this way."

Then they both hear the beast howl.

"I believe you!" She then takes off running.

Eric isn't far behind her. Then she rounds a corner and he loses sight of her. He just hopes that she's going to be all right and not run into Remy. As he turns and stars running again hoping to put as much distance between him and the wolf he then hears a scream. A very feminine scream. He recognizes that sound only too well. Now he all of a sudden had a flashback to the time he had been a new wolf and had to save his girlfriend, Kelly, from Skorzeny.

She had tied him up and locked him in the bathroom of a motel he was staying at. Just after he was tied up and locked in Skorzeny had come into the motel room and taken Kelly. Eric had tried to call for help but slipped in the tub and hit head, which knocked him out. Then the bounty hunter, Rogan, had come for him. Then in the back or Rogan truck he had transformed and escaped with only one goal: save Kelly. His mission was just that one thing and yet as a human he never remembers much about being the wolf. But a part of him is always living in the animal. He wondered if that was why he never liked to take human life even though the werewolf in him was always hungry. Sometimes it was all he could do not attack every person he saw walking the lonely streets. He was capable of so much evil yet he always fought the desire to kill indiscriminately on the unsuspecting mortals. That night when Kelly was in danger though he was able to track her down and battle with Skorzeny. This was all a big distraction causing Kelly the time to escape to safely. Both werewolves put up a good fight, but Skorzeny more or less got the upper hand and after that night Eric had to leave Kelly and go search for the whereabouts of the aging werewolf in hopes of ending the curse. But later after finally tracking him down and killing him he found that Remy was even older than Skorzeny. This time he's going after the true original source of the bloodline.

The three vampires are still at odds.

"Both of you can go to hell!"

"If only we could, Sadie. Why can't you just see us through this?"

"Look, Lacee, I told you I'll do what you want of me, so just drop it, OK. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But you still care for him, don't you? What to do about that?" Lacee paces the floor as Christian looks over at Chance, who is still quite unawake yet.

She then turns to Christian with a vile look on her face. "Hold her. I want her to see this."

He then grabs Sadie and holds her in his grip as Lacee moves over to Chance. She then opens her mouth and bends down and drinks his blood. Sadie screams at this. She begs Lacee to stop, but the evil vampire only turns around and laughs at the look on Sadie's frightened face. Then Chance slowly begins waking up. She then slits open her wrist with her own mouth and forces Chance to drink from her.

"This should put an end to your little infatuation, Sadie. I mean after all you never go for your own kind."

Sadie watches on in horror as Chance drinks from Sadie. Then he pulls away and fully wakes up and lets out a loud growl. This scares his new sire, as she looks on him and notices now his bleeding palm.

"What are you?"

Then she begins to feel sick as Chance begins convulsing. "Oh, my God! Oh, God! What is this?"

She then begins feeling even more ill and she starts coughing up blood. Christian rushes over to her as Sadie does the same with Chance.

"Are you all right?"

"I don't know, Sadie. Something's happening to me. I was bitten last night."

"By what?"

"A werewolf." Then she takes a few steps back from him.

"Oh no, Chance. Not you, please not you. And what's happening to her?" Christian tries to answer the question.

"It must be something in his blood."

"He said he was bitten by a werewolf last night. And look at his hand."

Lacee begins vomiting up pools of blood now and then her body begins jerking back and forth. She screams so loud it shatters the bedroom window. Then her body begins to age right before her very own eyes as well as everyone else view. The whole time she grows older and older blood is constantly spilling from her mouth. She then falls over and lies on the floor as they all watch her. Chance is still shaking and now his body is burning up. So far though he hasn't changed - yet. Lacee's body then becomes nothing but bones as her clothes now hang off her now lifeless form. Her once beautiful pale skin has no withered away and her bones are now starting to break apart. The male vampire touches her skull only slightly and it's become ash and dirt. He stares at her and then looks directly at Chance and Sadie.

"Christian, what just happened here?" He backs away from the both.

Just then Chance looks at his hand but the sign is now gone and so is the blood that was bleeding from it.

"I don't understand. It's gone now."

He then smiles as his body has started to relax though the heat inside him is still building.

"She tried to embrace you. But werewolves' blood is tainted for us. We can't drink it or harm befalls us. And embracing one of you is never allowed. It's never happened before to my knowledge. Its not supposed to happen. A werewolf and a vampire cannot exist in the same body."

"What are you saying? What did she do to me? What am I?"

"You're the sleepwalker." Sadie then gasps.

They all then look at each other.

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Werewolf

Chapter 21

After all Eric had seen and done he could never get used to any of it. And now he was almost sure that Remy had killed that poor young woman he had just heard scream. But what if he hadn't? What if Eric could save her? Not much good to her though without any weapon made of silver. He had to know for sure though. So he took upon himself to run to where the sound had come from. He ran in what seemed like circles. It reminded him of the time he had been going in circles when he was following Grey Wolf. Grey happened to be a very old wolf who was more concerned in feeding for the night than tracking down and killing Remy, which was the idea Eric had in mind. This was a very different situation though. They couldn't have gotten very far in that short of time. Then he stumbled upon the entrance to an alley. Then he saw what had become of the innocent victim. She lay there lay almost unrecognizable as a large part of her one beautiful flesh was now missing. He then looked around for the wolf Remy had now become. He had seen Remy transform only once before and he never wanted to face that again. He barely escaped last time from that ordeal. He knew Remy had to be close though. Then all of a sudden he could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck. He was growling behind him.

"No, how can it be him? How can he be the sleepwalker?" Sadie asks this of Christian as she keeps her eyes on Chance.

Her would be boyfriend can do nothing save look at the both of them stunned.

"Don't you get it? For one thing a werewolf's blood is like poison for a vampire. He must have been about to transform or it wouldn't have affected Lacee. It had to be have been potent and ready for the change. And so it clashed with her own blood in her dead system. The wolf demon is stronger than the vampiric demon therefore causing her blood flow to manipulate itself within her. And on top of that she had him drink from her which would normally cause him to be made a vampire as well, only because he was already a werewolf the vampire couldn't live within him at the same time. This has never happened you see. No vampire has ever sired a lycanthrope. It's not supposed to happen and by all theories can never happen."

Finally Chance speaks up as he is listening to what has apparently happened to him.

"Look, I still don't understand this. All I know is that last night I was bitten by a werewolf and today I had the sign of the pentagram on my palm. Only now it seems to have gone."

He shows them his right palm, which is indeed clear from that mark. Sadie then looks over at Christian with a look of fear.

"Then it is true."

He nods. Chance finally gets up albeit a bit slowly as he still is feelings the effects of Lacee's attack.

"Look, why can't we just say that I'm not gonna be a wolf? At least not for tonight anyways."

"What your gonna be as you put is something far more dangerous."

"But that's crazy. I mean I feel fine now."

"But you're not."

Christian then slowly backs away and he casually grabs Sadie's right arm and backs her away with him.

"He's not the same person he used to be."

Sadie shakes her head but then notices something odd. Chance has his head down.

"Are you OK?"

She then loosens from the grip of Christian and goes to over to Chance.

"Babe? Are you OK?"

At that moment he slowly raises his head and his eyes are now pure white. The pupils are completly gone. This makes Sadie jump back in surprise. Then Chance looks up at her, but with a look of menace. Then he lets out a loud roar that frightens both the vampires. She looks to Christian but he has already fled. She then starts to run outside but Chance grabs her arm. Only what she feels on her arm aren't fingers. At least not human ones.

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Werewolf

Chapter 22

Eric's fear has increased 100 times its normal state. The Remy wolf was towering over him, which made him very angrily as well as frightened. Then the wolf grabs Eric and turns him around and then proceeds to then lift Eric off the ground. He then throws him across the road. Howling mad and growling he stalks over to the fallen young man. He then crawls away from his attacker. Feeling quite as though the wind has been knocked out of him, he slowly rises to his feet. He then runs away as fast as he can from impending doom.

Finding an old boarded up building he moves a few boards and scampers inside. He had a few odd occurrences before in old abandoned houses. Once he was even haunted by a ghost in one of them. That was experience he would never forget. But right now this was his only option to try to protect himself from Remy. He could still hear him howling, only now the wolf seemed to be a great distance away. He then tried a few light switches, yet nothing was working. Which was also usual for the other times he had wandered into old dark houses. The sky then started thundering. Eric peered out the front door hard. He was glad to be inside and now stuck in the downpour. Though he wasn't sure how long he could hide from Remy. He's still out there and he's probably hungry. At the very least, Eric knew he was as angry as hell.

Sadie screams. She fears to turn around. Then slowly the hand or whatever it was lets her go. It loosens its grip. She hears a familiar voice as she's frozen in her tracks.

"Sadie? What's happening to me?"

It's the voice of her love. It's the sound of her own heart beating. The sound of her heart beating if she were still alive, but she too could feel love or something just as strong as any mortal ever could. She finally decides to look back as she hopes against hope that Chance is still Chance and not...something else. She is relieved to see that he is the same man she fell in love with. She then goes over to him and hugs him tight. Tears began streaming down her face. He holds her as tight as he can. She of course could never hold him with her full strength unless she wanted to be caressing a bloody pulp of flesh and bone.

"Sadie, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know if I can explain it myself."

"I'm changing aren't I?"

"Yes. I don't know how long you have until..."

She turns away from him as she still sobs.

"Until what happens? Please, tell me."

"The sleepwalker is a legend among us. It's a legend older than the vampire legend. Older than Christian and Lacee even. There was to be one who would walk the earth one-day at the end of the dark forces. The one who would come in the form of an innocent to rape the forces of evil. That someone is you."

He shakes his head to this.

"I know you don't want to believe this, but it has to be you. You were brought forth because of Lacee's fatal mistake. A werewolf who was embraced by a vampire. And now your neither vampire, nor werewolf but something greater than both entities."

"Look, all I know is that I love you, Sadie. The one thing I'm sure of. And I don't care that we can never have a family or even experience sex together. You changed me. You changed me for the better. All I used to care about for the most part was myself."

"You were the first mortal I ever cared for since I was embraced. And I don't regret a moment of it."

The rain has finally subsided. The sound of water dripping from the roof is still rampant though. Eric is becoming increasingly tired, but he can't sleep for fear of Remy. He was finding Remy more of an enemy than even Skorzeny. Then he heard a sound of footsteps in the house.

"Great now what?"

He searches around carefully. Could Remy have become human again and was now hunting Eric inside this old dark house?

"God, I need light in here."

"I love the light."

This voice startles Eric as his heart jumps into his throat. A man who blends quite well with the dark walks towards him. Eric can't seem to figure out where this man came from. He still can't make out his features very clearly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, haven't you heard of me? My name is Adam."

As he steps closer to Eric, his eyes are now visible in the light that is finally illuminating the room from some unseen candle flame. A bright yellow color fills the room as the flames light the room as well as being the same color of the dark strangers' eyes.

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Werewolf

Chapter 23

Adam steps closer to the bewildered Eric.

"Am I supposed to know that name?"

"I suppose not."

Seeing that this Adam is obviously not human, Eric steps back a bit.

"No, don't be afraid. I know you don't know who I am, but you can sense what I am. I'm very ancient as far as time goes. I am the original true vampire. All others were made from me."

This startles Eric.

"You're like Remy."

"Ah, Nicholas. Yes he and I have quite a history. Rivals I guess you would call us. Often we tried to destroy one another, yet always failed to do so. I guess that's one of the drawbacks to being immortal."

"What are you doing here? What do you want with me?"

"He seeks you. He wants nothing more than to devour you. It is the same with Sadie and I. She was a mistake to embrace, but it was such a long time ago. Well for your point of view it was such a long time ago. For me it seems as only the other day. The night does have many stories doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but most of them are nightmares. I should know."

They both turn their heads as they hear the distant howl of Remy again.

"I don't know how long it'll take him to find me. Can you help me?"

"I have no reason to intercede here. Besides if you truly want to be prepared for him, then just transform."

"I can't." He shows him his palm.

"Are you serious? Don't you know that you can change without the sign?"

"What? When it's there it happens. And I never want it to. But I can't control it."

"Yes you can. Surely you've talked to others of your kind."

"I've had more contact than I care to with them. And I'm not their kind. I just have the curse."

"And with that curse comes great power. All you need do is accept it. Will the change to happen and it will."

"No!"

"Then die."

"What are we going to do?" Chance looks to Sadie for some sign of help.

"Maybe we can just go away somewhere. Somewhere where you won't change. The thing is I don't know when it's going to happen. Or what exactly is going to happen."

"But I don't want this. I can't handle any of this, Sadie. And I won't hurt you."

"Don't worry, you won't."

"You don't know that! How will I not? From what you guys say this thing in me is going be a pretty mean son of a bitch! More than anything that's ever existed before, and I for one don't want you to be around when that happens! So just stay away!"

She attempts to touch him but he shoves her hand away. She is taken aback by this action. Not so much that he did that, but the strength he possessed. She can feel pain in her arm, but decides against letting him know that.

"I love you, Chance, and I know its hard right now."

He turns away from her. She slowly walks out with her head lowered. After he is alone he looks back. He then decides to leave too. Seeing the world differently know, he eyes everyone suspiciously. He fears others can sense the difference in him. The time seems to be moving slower for him now. All he can do is just wait.

Eric is still being confronted by Adam.

"I just want out of all of this. The only thing I can do is kill Remy and then be free finally. I don't want to go on for centuries living like this. I can barely live like this now."

"Some, Eric, see the curse as a blessing. It can be, you know. The same way being what I am can be blessing as well as a curse. I miss the daylight. The way the ocean looks just as the sun is setting."

"And I miss getting good nights sleep and actually having a life. It almost feels like I've been a part of some kind of really weird short-lived horror TV show or something. It's very surreal. I have to end this before I won't care what happens. Like it almost was with Teddy. He started to lose control. And so am I. That scares the shit outta me!"

"Remy won't be easy to kill, you know. Not even with a silver bullet. Believe me, I've tried and so have others. Just as the daylight itself won't kill me, but it will cause me considerable damage. He and I are the first of our kind. We have lived millenniums and will keep living as long as this world exists."

"Well I don't accept that! I don't want to be immortal."

"But the minute you were attacked the curse was passed on to you. Immortality is something many men would kill for and have. The blood lines run deep, very deep."

Then Adam is taken aback and slightly shifts his countenance.

"What's wrong?"

"Another one has been embraced. I just felt it."

"You mean you can tell when another vampire has been made?"

"Yes. All are from me, you understand. As the original source, I can feel when others are drained and given new life."

Just at that moment Remy werewolf comes bursting in. As he does this Eric looks around frantically for some kind of weapon. Adam looks from the beast to Eric and back again. He then only smiles which shows his tiny fangs looking every so glistening. Eric looks back in his direction but he's gone now. Finding a long old brick he tosses it at the wolf who easily moves his hair arm and swishes it away. He lets out a long growl. Saliva is now dripping from his gaping mouth as well as blood and bits of skin hanging off his fangs. He slowly moves toward Eric. He remembers what Adam told him about transforming at will. Usually when it happened it was because of the pentagram and never by will. But now what other choice did he have?

Rogan had just seen the wolf enter the old building, so he grabbed his rifle and was heading inside. Slowly that is, very slowly. He could see that this wolf looked very different than Eric did as a werewolf. This seemed to have black fur and seemed a bit larger as well. Though in the dark it wasn't easy to be sure. As he walked in Eric turned to look at him in surprise. Then the wolf turns towards Rogan as well and heads forward to him. Rogan aims his rifle and shoots straight into Remy's chest. The wolf falls down. He then slowly walks over to the lying monster.

"Don't near him, Rogan. He's not dead."

The animal rises at that and grabs Rogan by the throat before he can fire at him a second time. The rifle falls out his hands. Then Eric scurries to obtain it, but the wolf uses its legs and kicks it outside. He then proceeds back to Rogan, who despite being held by this large hairy animal appears emotionless. He then tosses Rogan a few feet. He lands with a thud and winces in pain at his right side. Next he attempts to leave the building and head outside for his rifle. The rifle loaded with silver bullets that should have killed Remy, but didn't. Then he remembers talking to Remy, and what he had said about silver bullets not effective on him. Then he realizes this is Remy! And before he can reach the outside, he is once again grabbed and held by the throat. Only this time the paw is squeezing harder on him. Then the beast looks him eye to eye. The wolf then winks at him. It rears its head back to attack and snap the head off Rogan in one movement of its snout. But before it can complete the task some other big thing grabs its arm and forces it down. This also causes Rogan to fall back to the floor, though not as intense as the last fall. Rogan watches shocked as he realizes something. He sees two werewolves now and they're fighting one another. And one of them is Eric.

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Werewolf

Chapter 24

Rogan found himself almost relieved to see Eric. It was almost as though he was at his defense, but then how could that be? Eric Cord had no real conscience or at least that's what Rogan always thought. Here he was blaming Eric for all the murders that have happened since he first discovered that werewolves do indeed exist. Maybe he never wanted to believe Eric when he told that he still had control. Never believing him when he told him he was tracking something himself. And just now he saw both monsters fighting each other. What was this that was happening? Out of all this one thing was for sure, if not for Eric, Rogan himself would have most likely would have been dead by now.

The fight seemed to take on a will of its own. And for all of Remy's strength's Eric was countering just as well. Remy threw his opponent across the room. He had thrown him so hard that it left a dent in the wall. Groaning and growling Eric looked fierce and dangerous. He then tore at Remy as the elder wolf swiped the blow away. They then were embattled in a claw and biting duel. Then Remy hits the "good" wolf so hard on the side of his large jaws that it causes him to fall down. He then only lies there. Turning back to Rogan, Remy eyes him. Rogan then bolts from the building as he grabs his rifle. The rifle being useless against this monster of a son of a bitch. Rogan flees as he tries to come up with another plan.

Meanwhile...

Sadie wanders around thinking about everything's that's happened. She longs for her life with Chance, or what could have been a life with him. She happens upon a young man attempting to rape a teenage girl. She then grabs him so fast that neither he nor the girl knows what's happened. Sadie then feeds on him and drinks his blood. It had been quite a while she had fed. She never liked feeding on humans, though if they were less than innocent she could usually manage to do it. Often she convinced herself that she was protecting the rest of the world from such "scum of the earth". This evil stranger's blood tasted so sweet as it flowed from her lips down her throat. She drank and drank and didn't care to stop anytime soon.

Usually she fed only when she had to or contented herself with the blood of small animals. The taste was never quite the same or as good as human blood, but her conscience dictated that feeding on humans wasn't an option. Though if she had not interceded in this case, the poor girl would have been violated or even worse. Now after feeding from this fiend, Sadie wasn't quite satisfied. She felt a longing for more of the same nectar. It was quite addictive. She then started to run. She just ran and ran with no real destination. She then decided to go to same dance club that she had originally met Chance. It was open for most of the night and maybe she could calm down there. She hoped that she wouldn't look at any innocent people as victims though. That was a fear she often had. Again she remembered how sweet and thriving and warm the man's blood felt like and tasted like. She liked the memory quite well.

As she entered the club she started moving her head to the music. She was hoping to get her mind off Chance for now and try to maybe listen to some music and try to fit in to this comfortable atmosphere, which she had grown accustomed to. She would sometimes order a drink and just pretend to drink it for appearances sake. For just now though her mind drifted back to Chance and his current plight. Actually it would soon be the plight of all demon life. Whatever was dwelling within him would soon manifest itself in which case no horror ever seen on earth would compare. The night had a long way to go.

Chance was starting to feel ill. The pain inside of him had building ever since he had gone out. Only now the pain was intensifying. It was hurting now to even walk. He had to sit down on a bus stop bench. One of those benches that were touting the latest release from a popular singer.

"Hey, are you OK? Do you need any help?"

Chance only looked at the person who must have been talking to him and looked. The person had a look of fear on their face and fled. They ran actually. They screamed before they ran. Chance couldn't understand what had just happened. All he knew was that his body was hurting with a pain he had never felt. It was as though everything inside of him was burning up. It was like even his blood was boiling hotter the flames of hell. He tried not to scream, but he had to. He had to scream and scream. It had started. The end was near.

To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Werewolf

Chapter 25

She danced and tried forgetting her problems. She let men dance with her close and seductively. Tonight was a night she would let anything happen. A 'no holds barred' type of night. She wanted them to flock to her. She no longer cared what happened. Sadie had lost all of her humanity the moment Chance had let her go. She didn't want to think about tomorrow. For her there would be no tomorrow. She could do anything tonight and not worry about any consequences. For when the daylight came she would walk into al its glory fully of her own will. Tonight would be the last night of her life. If you could call her existence a life.

Just now she couldn't even remember her past. Her past as a human. That young woman who things always had come hard for. That young woman who never had a chance against Lacee. She was embraced, and always regretted every moment of it. She had learned many of the legends of vampires were false. For one thing they didn't sleep in coffins, as beds were sufficient. Daylight though was just the legend had stated; deadly to all vampires, save the original source of the bloodline. That honor belonged to an undead individual known by the name of Adam. But nothing really mattered to Sadie at the moment. She would get up her nerve and venture out in the daylight come sunrise. She often longed for the courage to end it. She had finally found that one thing that eluded her for so long. In a few hours it would all be over. The club closed at sunrise, and that is when she decided to take her drastic action. Maybe she could experience the beauty of a sunrise again before it burned her to cinders. She had loved playing in it as a child. How she longed for those days just now. Her innocence had been stolen from her long ago.

Eric woke up alone. He sat up and looked around him. He wasn't totally sure what had happened to him. He felt achy all over and found himself with scratch marks. He didn't remember what he just went on, but he was fully aware that he willed himself to change and it had worked. He sees that everything feels different. He wasn't used to transforming at will, and he never remembered anything when he was the wolf but bits and pieces here and there. He wasn't sure what became of Nicholas Remy or Joe Rogan, but he was sure the night wasn't over yet. He had to be prepared next time. He had to make sure next time he saw Remy to be ready to tear his throat out. He had to try to remember as the wolf to do what he had already planned in human form; kill Remy and the curse of the bloodline. End the nightmare.

Rogan goes back into his roots and talks to an old Native American source.

"So tell me the rest."

"There is much to learn, Rogan. Silver is but one way to kill them, but it would take much more for the original source of the bloodline. If the line starts with this Remy, then killing him would be quite the task indeed. In fact you may die trying."

"I shot him point bleak with silver and it had no effect at all. The first time I had ever seen anything like that."

"That is because he is too powerful and perhaps ageless as well. He has lived centuries and millennia so that his strength grows so that one day nothing on earth will destroy him. He would truly be immortal. Werewolves are themselves immortal to some extent. They don't age as humans do. Though they usually don't live as long as someone such as Remy has. He can control the change in others as well as in himself. But by killing him, the rest return to normal. The bloodline would end. The cycle would then be broken."

"Interesting. I think I misjudged someone. I've been tracking a man that I blamed for murders that I now see he may not have committed. There are many others out there with this same sickness, this disease."

"Yes, that is exactly what it is. A disease that while granting great power to those who possesses it, it always strips away humanity. The kindness and love that people have for one another. Takes your soul away so that all that is left is a cold shell of your former self. A self that longs only for destruction and relishes the monsters within and stops trying to keep it at bay."

"Well, how can it end?"

"How it has to end. There is said there would one day come along one who could end it. Only one thing that could destroy it all. The history of monsters on earth would be rewritten. See, Mr. Rogan, werewolves are only but one of the many demons that roam the earth. The night offers much to be seen indeed if you look close enough."

"What is this thing that you're talking about? And why hasn't any of this happened yet?"

"Oh, it's coming, Mr. Rogan, it's coming. The end is near.

To Be Continued...


End file.
